Jadeite
Jadeite (jap. ジェダイト Jedaito) – pierwszy z czterech generałów Królowej Beryl, miał wygląd młodego mężczyzny o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Używa swego uroku osobistego i charyzmy, aby zgromadzić energię dla Królestwa Ciemności. W pierwszym anime Jadeite'a możemy oglądać w trzynastu odcinkach anime; reszta generałów ujawniła się dopiero po jego klęsce. Misją Jadeite'a, wyznaczoną mu przez Królową Beryl, było gromadzenie energii dla Królowej Metarii. Jego strategia opierała się na jednorazowym pozyskiwaniu mocy od dużej grupy ludzi, a nie na wyznaczaniu pojedynczych osób, jak robili to inni wrogowie. Na przykład pozował jako kierowca autobusu i porywał pełne autobusy, a następnie wiózł je do alternatywnego wymiaru, gdzie mógł zebrać energię pasażerów. Chociaż często przebierał się w wielu swoich planach, maskował się użyciem potwora, który był w stanie nie tylko ukryć się jako człowiek, ale mógł działać na tyle dobrze, aby nie zostać wykrytym przez innych. Na przykład Jadeite użył youmy, która zamaskowała się jako matka Naru Ōsaki, a jej prawdziwa matka była związana w piwnicy, a do tego oszustka z powodzeniem prowadziła sprzedaż w swoim sklepie, Osa-P. Ostatecznie Królowa Beryl miała dość jego ciągłych niepowodzeń, które zbiegały się w czasie z pojawianiem się pierwszych trzech Sailor Senshi. Jest możliwym, że wcześniej bezproblemowo wypełniał swoją misję i nawet mimo interwencji czarodziejek byłby w końcu w stanie zgromadzić energię dla Królestwa Ciemności, w przeciwieństwie do tych, którzy przybyli po nim. Zdesperowany niepowodzeniem swoich planów, chcąc pokonać Sailor Senshi, zwabił je na lotnisko, gdzie czarodziejki pokonały go wykorzystując sprytnie samoloty. Ciężko pobity Jadeite wrócił do Królestwa Ciemności i został ukarany zamrożeniem przez Królową Beryl. Jako jedyny z generałów przypomniał sobie o Księciu Endymionie, zanim jednak zdążył podzielić się swoim odkryciem z pozostałą trójką Generałów został ukarany przez Beryl. Strój Jadeite nosi standardowy żołnierski mundur Królestwa Ciemności, w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim przechodzącym w szary, z czerwonymi wykończeniami na przodzie, na dole, przy kołnierzu i przy bocznych szwach. Posiada też duży złoty guzik w rogu przedniej poły (klapy) munduru. Jadeit, w odróżnieniu do pozostałych generałów, nosi brązowe obuwie do kolan i brązowy pas, ale podobnie jak inni, posiada białe rękawice z trzema plisami na wierzchu. Relacje z innymi * Chociaż Królowa Beryl wspierała go na początku, to jednak później zaczęła z niego drwić po kolejnych niepowodzeniach. Jadeite usiłował wywrzeć na niej wrażenie i dokończyć swoja misję, ale ona nigdy nie uznała jego wysiłków za dostatecznie dobre. Po wszystkich jego klęskach, ukarała go wreszcie Wiecznym Snem. * Całkowitym pomysłem fanów jest para: Jadeite i Youma – Thetis. W odcinku 12 pracowali razem. Thetis wydaje się lubić Jadeite'a, jednak nie ma ewidentnego dowodu na ich związek. W mandze Panowanie Jadeite'a w mandze było dużo krótsze niż w anime, bo trwało zaledwie przez trzy akty. Jego twarz została ledwie pokazana w akcie 1, a do aktu 2 nie znane było jego imię. W tymże akcie przedstawił się jako Dowódca Oddziału Dalekowschodniego Królestwa Ciemności. Akt 3, gdzie pojawił się jako kierowca autobusu, był jego końcem w mandze. Został spalony przez czar Sailor Mars i zamieniony w szkielet, który Nephrite zabezpieczył w szklanej trumnie i przysiągł pomszczenie go. Jadeite został wskrzeszony blisko końca Królestwa Ciemności. Jego wspomnienia z Elysionu jako oficera w wojsku Księcia Endymiona zanim został zamieniony w kamień, od którego pochodzi jego imię, wróciły. Część jadeitu, razem z kamieniami reszty generałów, były przechowywane przez Mamoru, który używał ich do kontaktowania się z generałami i radzenia się ich. W jednym z artbooków podano, że gdy Jadeite się pojawia, ma 18 lat i jest tego samego wzrostu co Zoisite, chociaż żaden nie miał określonego dokładnego wzrostu. Obaj byli niżsi od pozostałych Strój Jadeite nosi szarą wojskową kurtkę. Lamówka była zazwyczaj koloru niebieskiego, jednak w artbooku jest czerwona. Spodnie były czarne i czasami wyglądały, jakby były zrobione ze skóry. "Guzikiem" jest tu niebieski kamień lub klejnot. Mundury z Elysionu różniły się kolorem lamówki (złota), brązową peleryną i spodniami oraz obecnością naramienników wysadzanych szlachetnymi kamieniami. Generałowie mieli dodatkowo przypasane miecze. Relacje z innymi * Jadeite często był widziany, gdy kłaniał się Królowej Beryl lub klęczał przed nią, czego nie robili inni. Wydaje się on być najbardziej służalczym z czwórki generałów. Powód tego zachowania nigdy nie został wyjaśniony. Możliwe, że Jadeite szanował swoją królową bardziej od innych, gdyż zrobiono mu gruntowne pranie mózgu; możliwym jest także, że po prostu bał się jej albo nawykł do takiego zachowania. * Łączenie w parę Jadeite'a i Nephrite'a jest pomysłem fanów, zapewne dlatego, że Kunzite i Zoisite są już praktycznie uznani za parę. Śmierć Jadeite'a obrazuje łatwość do poddawania się emocjom, która cechuje Nephrite'a. Bardzo łatwo staje się zdenerwowany i walczy podążając za emocjami, nie szacując uprzednio sytuacji. Na tej płaszczyźnie Jadeite jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Podczas gdy Jadeite planowałby każdy najmniejszy szczegół, Nephrite zwykł wpadać w furię. Nephrite mógł zareagować w podobny sposób na śmierć Zoisite'a i Kunzite'a. * Dużo sławę wśród fanów zdobyła ilustracja, na której każdy z generałów otaczał ramieniem odpowiednią Inner Senshi. Jadeite był połączony w parę z Sailor Mars. Chociaż Naoko Takeuchi powiedziała, że ta ilustracja powstała jedynie dla fanów, to wielu błędnie fanów uznało to za część historii czarodziejek. W anime Crystal Jadeite pojawia się już w pierwszym akcie, fabuła odcinków odpowiada historii przedstawionej w mandze, aż do trzeciego aktu, kiedy to nie ginie on w płomieniach po ataku Sailor Mars. Wraz z pozostałą trójką Shitennō przedstawiają się trzem Wojowniczkom pod koniec aktu czwartego. W serialu aktorskim left|Jadeite w serii PGSM Z czterech Generałów w serii live-action Jadeite pozostał najbliżej oryginalnego projektu postaci. Jego osobowość była również bardziej podobna do tej przedstawionej w anime niż innych Generałów. Jego zadaniem było gromadzenie energii, co też robił, zanim całkowicie zmienił swój cel próbując unicestwić Wojowniczki. Był najmłodszym z czterech Generałów, a jego lojalność wobec królowej Beryl była znacznie silniejsza niż któregokolwiek z pozostałych. Nawet, kiedy walka dzieli ich lojalność, rzadko czuł się rozdarty. Gdy wydawało się, że jego lojalność się waha, był natychmiast przywoływany przez jego Królową. Nawet na samym końcu, gdy Królestwo ciemności upadało, a Królowa Beryl uwolniła jego umysł spod swojej władzy, nadal przebywał u jej boku. Po raz pierwszy w którejkolwiek z wersji serii, był jednym z ostatnich Generałów, który zginął. W tej serii Jadeite tworzył potwory poprzez kamienie. W specjalnym akcie powrócił wraz z pozostałymi trzema Generałami, aby pomóc Mamoru w walce przeciwko potworom Królowej Mio, a później na ślubie Mamoru i Usagi pojawił się z innymi generałami obserwując parę ukryty w cieniu. Wtedy osobowość Jadeite'a wydawała się być odmieniona, jako że był znacznie bardziej radosny i entuzjastyczny niż dotychczas. W musicalach Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen W tym musicalu Shitennō udawali licealistów, aby rozkochać w sobie odpowiednie Sailor Senshi. Jadeite był w parze z Rei Hino, jako że musicale zazwyczaj biorą słynną ilustrację z mangi jako kanon. W jego rolę wcielił się Susumu Nihashi. Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu W tym musicalu Jadeite, inni Shitennō i Królowa Beryl zostali wskrzeszeni przez Sailor Galaxię jako część jej planu zdobycia Gwiezdnych Ziaren wojowniczek. Po raz kolejny został sparowany z Rei Hino. Mundury zostały wykonane z błyszczącego niebieskiego materiału z otwartą przednią klapą, podobnie do munduru Kunzite'a z anime. Wykończenia i klapa na mundurze Jadeite'a była w kolorze metalicznego fioletu i miała epolety. Na ziemi udawał człowieka J. Taitō – członka Jewel Metalias. W jego rolę wcieliła się Yūka Asami. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista W tym musicalu Jadeite i pozostali Shitennō udawali członków boysbandu Pandemic 4, którzy wydają swój najnowszy przebój. W tym musicalu również został sparowany z Rei Hino. W jego rolę wcieliła się Root. Etymologia Imię Jadeite'a pochodzi od minerału jadeitu. Tytuł Jadeite'a w anime Crystal to „Rycerz Cierpliwości i Harmonii” (jap. 忍耐と調和の騎士 Nintai to Chōwa no Kishi). W mandze tytułowany był jako Dowódca Oddziału Dalekowschodniego (ang. Commander of the Far-Eastern Division). Galeria Jadeite manga.jpg|Jadeite (Materials Collection) Jade.JPG Sm_villains202.jpg|Jadeite (artbook vol. I) Jedma.JPG|Jadeite i Sailor Mars (artbook vol. I) Jadeite PGSM - act1.jpg|Jadeite w serialu aktorskim ; Pierwsze anime Jadeite-titel.jpg Sm_villains014.jpg|Jadeite gromadzący energię Jadeite Anime Design 3.jpg|Concept art Jadeite Anime Design 1.jpg Jadeite Anime Design 2.jpg ; Anime Crystal Jadeite SMC - act1.jpg Jadeite SMC - act2.jpg Jadeite w płomieniach - act3.jpg|Jadeite w płomieniach Jadeite (SM Crystal).png|Concept art en:Jadeite de:Jadeite es:Jedite Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni